


在有限的时间里

by Alteredfreak



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, 白色聖誕節
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak
Summary: 一個聖誕節的溫暖故事
Relationships: 徐開騁/阿雲嘎, 開嘎, 開雲見日





	在有限的时间里

在有限的时间里，我们是否有无限种相爱的可能？

阿云嘎躺在柔软的沙发，身上披着一条薄毯，苍白的脸埋在兔子形状的抱枕上，呼吸有些急促。男人在睡梦中也皱着眉头，干裂的唇微张，咳了咳，过长的刘海垂在额前，像个涉世未深的孩子。

随意扔在茶几上的手机震了又震，亮起又熄灭。

阿云嘎从沙发上坐起来，揉了一把睡乱的头发，楞着发了一会儿呆。方才拿起手机看消息，蓝色的光照在脸上，显得他的两颊微凹，瘦得有几分脱相。微信里几十个联络人不间断地给他发消息，手机都要震没电了，阿云嘎瞇着眼睛辨认了一会儿那些方块里的内容。

「金鸡影帝徐开骋和某音乐剧演员隐婚多年的真相究竟为何？」阿云嘎瞬间清醒了，眼睛瞪得老大，点开连结看文章，心惊肉跳地滑过几张明显是狗仔拍的照片。在徐开骋家的小区公园，徐开骋穿着他在超市批发买的几块钱一件的白T，蹲下身帮阿云嘎绑鞋带，阿云嘎两手都拎着超市的购物袋，头上戴着标志性的渔夫帽。另一张是在出租车里，徐开骋的左手揽着他的脖子，亲吻阿云嘎的额头，阿云嘎只露出模糊的侧脸。

阿云嘎看到这里，停在萤幕上的手指颤了颤，想起那次他去片场探班，徐开骋还是个连十八线都搆不上的小演员，没签公司，也没有专属的保母车。阿云嘎刚从舞蹈教室过来，在片场附近买了烤红薯，一路揣在怀里，没诚想等到徐开骋下戏已经凉透了。徐开骋在大冬天出了一身汗，弔威亚弔得全身都是瘀青，看到阿云嘎等在一旁，开心得快步过来将他抱进怀里，用滚烫的双手摀着阿云嘎冻红的脸，一叠声问他累不累要不要回去休息。阿云嘎的左脸枕着徐开骋宽厚的肩膀，眼眶发酸，偷偷吸了鼻子，问徐开骋饿不饿，想不想吃烤红薯。本来是要搭公车的，阿云嘎突然发了点小脾气，说他刚拿了工资，咱坐出租车回家吧。这才有了这张照片。

阿云嘎忽然看不下去了，弯下腰天崩地裂地咳了一阵，嗓子眼泛着腥甜。

隐婚……如果当初他们真结了该有多好。

通篇报导只字未提那位音乐剧演员姓甚名谁，脸都被打了马赛克，只有徐开骋那张家喻户晓的脸明晃晃地揭露出来，挂了好几天热搜，网友展开地毯式搜索，显微镜女孩纷纷上线，将范围缩到仅剩几人，阿云嘎自然名列其中。

阿云嘎照常去排练，身边的朋友神情复杂地和他打听近况，阿云嘎一概诚实回答，看似正常不过。跟在他身边多年的助理却心知肚明阿云嘎究竟有多反常，常常排完一段便坐在角落一个人看剧本，嘴上也不念念有词了，经常发呆。剧组订了他说过好吃的那家外卖，也不边吃边夸了，筷子一戳一戳地，半天吃不下一个便当。

「我和徐影帝那边接洽上了，」助理滑着手机，看似不经意地提起，阿云嘎正闭目养神，闻言不由抿起嘴，「嗯。」

「他的意思是，你俩见面谈谈。」阿云嘎睁开眼，有些诧异，「他要撤热搜不是分分钟的事？用得着见面吗？」

助理无奈说道，「这我也不清楚，他坚持要和你见面才肯说。」阿云嘎看向车窗外，行道树的叶子青黄，地上堆满飘落的枯叶，他沉默良久，喃喃道，「那就见吧。」

阿云嘎的新剧讲的是一个八零年代的小舞台剧演员，身世凄迷，背井离乡到北京闯荡，从底层做起，人生曲折颠簸。当他成为第一线男演员时，身边的知心人已寥寥。该剧的导演从策划阶段开始，心仪的男主角非阿云嘎不可，三顾茅庐磨了他许久。享誉国际的大导演纡尊绛贵来求他演，阿云嘎却迟迟不松口。

这个角色和他太相像了，阿云嘎甚至没有勇气看完剧本。接到邀请的那段时间是他身体状况最差的时候，所有工作都停摆了，导演告诉阿云嘎会一直等到他回归剧场，这个角色非他莫属。

阿云嘎给自己放了一个假，到南方的海边小镇，租了一个小套房，房间采光很好，一开窗户便是一望无际的大海。他天天睡到自然醒，主要是身体沉重，他几次都以为自己会一觉不起，每回睁开眼，只觉得又赚了一天。他带了几本书过来，都是全新的，很杂，甚么样的都有。阿云嘎自己煮一壶砖茶，放在保温杯里慢慢喝，他精神太差，一天也看不了几章，心却是前所未有的平静。

徐开骋二十岁的时候还是个楞头青，剃着平头，身材高大，在节目里不怎么起眼，淹没在形形色色的男星里。阿云嘎彼时瘦得骇人更突显其眉目浓丽，气质冷峻。他和徐开骋被分在同一队，起初近乎没有交集，直到两人被分到一起出节目才说上话。徐开骋第一眼看到阿云嘎便想与他亲近，碍于没有机会。阿云嘎对徐开骋的印象模糊，只记得他很高，是个年轻俊秀的Alpha。两人排练的时候，阿云嘎纠正了徐开骋几个芭蕾动作，徐开骋的身体不像舞者，僵硬得很，被阿云嘎凹来凹去的时候却从未抱怨过一句，咬着牙做到最好。阿云嘎嘴上没说，心里却很是讚赏他，对徐开骋的好感一点一滴地增长。

阿云嘎虚长徐开骋几岁，和他相处的时候不由得摆出长辈的做派，和徐开骋练舞像是他大学时接外快指导艺考生。只不过艺考生没有徐开骋对他的好。

两人合作的舞台结束，他们的双人舞赢得评审一致认可，徐开骋开心得不得了，不顾擦一身的汗，接受完采访便到后台，到处找不着先他一步结束工作的阿云嘎。徐开骋慢慢蹙起眉头，拉来一个工作人员问，才知道阿云嘎已经回饭店了。徐开骋不免有些失落，心里泛着几分说不明白的不痛快。

阿云嘎抖着手打开门，脸上泛着不自然的红润，四肢绵软提不起劲，他跌跌撞撞地走到浴室。打开莲蓬头，闭上眼让冷水浇淋发热的四肢，舞衣黏在皮肤上，他像一尾濒死的鱼，狼狈至极。阿云嘎忘记他是怎么降下体内攀升的情热，冲完冷水给自己打了一针抑制剂。omega抱着绵软的大玩偶，迷迷糊糊地睡过去。

阿云嘎从噩梦中惊醒，身上的棉T被汗水浸溼，他仰面躺在床上，大口喘气，翻身对着窗外。清晨大雾朦胧，阿云嘎闭上眼数着日子，那几天又要到了。阿云嘎起身装了一杯温水，翻出延迟发情期的口服药吃了几颗，他吐了吐舌头，被苦得皱眉。阿云嘎习惯性地拆开一颗奶糖，含在嘴里，苦味被奶糖的甜一点点消解。直到糖完全融化在嘴里，阿云嘎后知后觉地想到，这是徐开骋最爱吃的草莓味。

入冬的A市寒风刺骨，阿云嘎从车上下来，搂紧身上的羽绒服。他拉了拉帽簷，不出意料地被拦在小区前，阿云嘎沉默地等着徐开骋的经纪人来领他进去。女经纪人的脸生，阿云嘎不自在地跟在她后面走进徐开骋的房子，「老板在客厅等你。」阿云嘎点点头，握拳给自己打气，做足心理建设。

客厅的投影幕放着某部外国影集，阿云嘎慢慢走近沙发，徐开骋阖眼睡着，脸和上回见他的时相比瘦了许多。肉肉在他脚边窝着一团，睡得正香。阿云嘎慢慢蹲下来，视线在徐开骋脸上逡巡，他伸手，凌空描摹Alpha清俊的面容，有些发痴。徐开骋和一般Alpha不同，他谦逊温柔，信息素也是温和的原木气息，比起alpha他更像个与世无争的beta。阿云嘎蹲久了脚有些痠麻，他摇摇摆摆地直起身，再去看沙发，徐开骋已经睁开眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他看，眼睛亮得骇人。

阿云嘎握紧拳头，转头躲开他的视线，馀光瞥见橱柜上的相框，是个年轻女孩和徐开骋的合照，两人的脸贴得很近，十足的亲密。阿云嘎猛地扭头，嗓子泛着几丝苦涩，彷彿再也无法忍受地开口说道，「你找我来有甚么事？」

「没事就不能找你吗？」徐开骋坐直了，脸上带着笑意，目光审视地看着他，阿云嘎垂眸，声音微弱，「我们明明说好了……」

「阿云嘎。」徐开骋打断他，alpha的信息素在空气漫散，阿云嘎有些呼吸不畅，脑子一片混沌。「你从不在乎我要的是甚么，你只想到你自己。」徐开骋的话像一把利剑，将阿云嘎的心搅得血肉模糊，他闭上眼，一边摇头一边往后退，徐开骋还嫌他伤得不够深，高大的alpha从沙发上起身，步步紧逼，「这次也一样，没有那些狗仔你是不是打算这辈子都不见我了？」

「看到我这么痛苦，你开心吗？」

阿云嘎的背死死地抵着墙，他忍不住睁眼想反驳，视线一对上徐开骋泛着血丝的双眼，阿云嘎忽然一个字都说不出口了。曾几何时徐开骋的眼里心里都只有他一个人，是他搞砸这一切，阿云嘎还有甚么资格再要求徐开骋？

「开骋，你别逼我……」阿云嘎的脸色泛着病态的潮红，嘴唇起皮干裂，他低头猛咳了几声，徐开骋的愤怒逐渐转为担忧，他拉过阿云嘎摀住嘴的手，「你生病了？」

「咳咳咳……没事，就是小感冒。」徐开骋不由分说地揽着阿云嘎的腰到沙发上坐下，倒了一杯温水递给他，阿云嘎接过小口小口地喝着，呼吸逐渐平稳。徐开骋慢慢放开横在阿云嘎腰上的手，坐在沙发的另一头，「你的助理还是李恒？」

「嗯。」

「早让你把他换了，他不会照顾人。」

阿云嘎不说话，抗拒的意思很明确，徐开骋忽然笑了，「是啊，我用甚么身分管你？」

「我没这个意思……」阿云嘎百口莫辩，和徐开骋说话甚么时候开始这么累了。徐开骋还说了些甚么，阿云嘎全都没听清，他失眠了好长一段时间，天天高强度地排戏，身体早就受不了了，他恍惚间听见徐开骋喊他的名字，阿云嘎忽然很想痛痛快快地哭一场，意识却逐渐离他远去。

当初的节目结束后，他和徐开骋再也没联系过，直到半年后的聚会，娜姊坚持要请他们几个搓一顿饭，阿云嘎挺忙的，忙着挣钱。向来待他极好的娜姐发了十几条讯息让他一定得到，阿云嘎犹豫半晌，从谢娜发过来的名单里面看到徐开骋的名字，那段被他刻意埋藏的回忆从脑中浮现，阿云嘎鬼使神差地答应了这个饭局。过了半年，徐开骋的寸头长长了，单薄的胸膛也宽厚不少，他穿着一件黑色的羊绒大衣，揣着兜站在包厢门口，低头抽菸。阿云嘎走近的步伐放慢，他忽然觉得徐开骋十分陌生，空气中弥漫的信息素却让阿云嘎体认到眼前的男人是一个成熟的alpha。

徐开骋抬头望向阿云嘎的方向，他深吸了一口菸，烟雾从他的口鼻漫散，「你来了。」阿云嘎走到徐开骋跟前，攒在裤兜里的手握成拳，微微屏住呼吸，「好久不见。」徐开骋对他笑了笑，捻熄菸头，转身进去了。阿云嘎默默地跟在他后面，心里空落落的，总觉着这不该是他们再见该有的划面，阿云嘎也不明白他在期待些甚么。

酒过三巡，桌上的人没几个清醒的，谢娜老早被助理接走了，阿云嘎一直坐在角落，人来找他敬酒他就喝，没人便自个儿发呆。饶是这样也有七分醉意，饭桌上的男人在聊自家老婆怎么怎么凶，银行卡帐本管得死牢，堂堂一个大男人有苦说不出。徐开骋坐在一旁也不答腔，菜吃得倒挺多，几个兄弟拉着他硬要徐开骋讲他的情史，说他这样条件的alpha多少美O上赶着倒贴。徐开骋摆摆手，笑说哪来的o，他前几任全是beta。

阿云嘎悄悄竖起耳朵，眼睛瞄着徐开骋的方向，对上alpha投过来的视线。阿云嘎吓得低头，举起眼前的杯子咕咚咕咚仰头饮尽，舌头辣麻了，他被呛得连连咳嗽，泪眼汪汪地找纸巾。饭局持续到深夜，几个男人勾肩搭背嘶吼着唱歌，阿云嘎迷迷糊糊地，头一点一点，连alpha近身都没发觉。「回吧，你都快睡着了。」

阿云嘎醉得分不清眼前人是谁，他挥开对方伸过来的手，声音黏呼呼的，像拉丝的蜜糖，「我、我没醉。」面目模糊的男人叹了一口气，对着那些人高声说了几句话，拿来阿云嘎垫在腰后的羽绒外套，给他穿上。阿云嘎倒是乖乖配合，让伸左手绝不伸右手。徐开骋揽着阿云嘎的腰，阿云嘎开始抗拒着不愿意起身，几乎被徐开骋不由分说地从沙发上捞起来，徐开骋带着阿云嘎走出包厢。对方太瘦太薄，徐开骋不需要费多少力气便能对他随意摆布。徐开骋叫的车已经等在酒店门口，他搀着阿云嘎要坐进去，对方却趁他和司机交涉的空档跑开，徐开骋无奈只好跟上。

阿云嘎跌跌撞撞地走在前面，一会儿看街灯，一会儿玩造景的花花草草，徐开骋不紧不慢地跟在后头。阿云嘎半年前树立的形象逐渐崩塌，徐开骋当时对他的情感以钦慕为主，馀下幽微的情丝，他没想过。今天来这场饭局，徐开骋抱着想看看他过得如何的想法，没别的。徐开骋低头看了看他的手，一年前的双人舞，这双手搂过阿云嘎的腰、摸过他的脸、抚过他的腿……

阿云嘎突然停下脚步，直直地站在路灯下，徐开骋几步上前，声音带着他自己都没察觉的温柔，「怎么了？」阿云嘎上翘的唇瓣微微嘟着，醉酒的声音份外黏腻，讷讷地说道，「腿疼……」徐开骋蹲下身，抚上他的膝盖，徐开骋记得阿云嘎伤过膝盖，「这里疼？」

阿云嘎摇摇头，低头看他，小脸被冻得通红，嘟着嘴，像个小孩在告状，「脚扭啦。」

「怎么搞得？」徐开骋沉下脸，撩起阿云嘎的裤脚，果然看到白色的绷带。

「昨天，舞蹈教室，学生考试、被学生踩啦……」阿云嘎颠三倒四地交代清楚，也搞不懂徐开骋怎么突然就发脾气了，把脸埋进领子里，只露出一双亮晶晶的眼睛，阿云嘎一喝醉娇懒的语气再难隐藏，「疼死啦。」

徐开骋认命地转身蹲下，对omega说道，「上来。」

阿云嘎趴在徐开骋背上，被alpha的发丝弄得心痒，他蹭了蹭对方的后颈，被徐开骋拍了屁股警告，「别乱动。」阿云嘎委屈地搂紧徐开骋的脖子，鼻间嗅着徐开骋淡淡的信息素，心道，我偏要蹭。

徐开骋是个富二代，准确地说，徐开骋是被家里断绝金援的富二代。他大学学了芭蕾，和家长摊牌拒绝接手家族事业，执意要到娱乐圈闯荡。徐开骋的父亲震怒之下让他滚出家门自立门户，一眼都不想到徐开骋这个败家玩意儿。徐开骋带着少年人的志气，找了无数兼职，也算是顺利念完大学。毕业后觉得芭蕾这条路实在走不下去了，恰好有个机会，便转行去演戏。徐开骋从未预料过自己会爱上阿云嘎，一个omega。他过去交往的对象都是beta不是他瞎说的，徐开骋很晚才分化，以beta的身分活了近二十年，徐开骋从来不觉得第二性别是一种限制，他厌恶被定义为某种性别，彷彿就该做出相应的选择，尤其在择偶方面。

阿云嘎浑身像散了架似地醒来，他看了看天花板，不认识，蓝色的被子，不是他的。阿云嘎头疼欲裂地回想昨天他都做了些甚么，徐开骋的后脑杓出现的次数最高，再来是徐开骋的背影，徐开骋温暖的大手、徐开骋的侧脸……阿云嘎从卧室探出脑袋偷看，徐开骋抱着一只宜家的鲨鱼，躺在沙发上睡得正香，阿云嘎摀着脸半晌说不出话，酒精太害人了。

阿云嘎翻了半天才翻出一只水笔，他撕了一张备忘录的纸，犹豫了好久才下笔。

「谢谢你。」徐开骋看着阿云嘎洋洋洒洒的三个大字，噗哧一声笑了，这人怎么这么可爱啊。

阿云嘎给舞蹈教室的学生上完课，留下来指导了几个今天有问题的学生，绑着高马尾的圆脸女生笑嘻嘻地问他，「老师，你脚好了没啊？我这里有一罐老家寄来的药酒，给你抹抹？」

阿云嘎微笑着摆手拒绝，赶着几个学生回家，他收十好东西，穿着一件红白格纹的毛绒外套，刚走出楼道，迎面撞上揹着双肩包像个大学生的徐开骋。他吓了一跳，想起那天喝断片的事情，脸慢慢红了。

「你、你怎么来了？」

徐开骋自然地接过阿云嘎手中的包包，走在前面，「来找你呗。」

「找我做甚么？」阿云嘎傻傻地问道。

「阿云嘎，」徐开骋突然正色，神情严肃，「我来找你处对象。」

「你答不答应？」

助理和阿云嘎解释完他怎么会被送来医院，开始教训他忘记定时吃药，阿云嘎默默听着，有些恍惚，思绪仍停留在过去，阿云嘎忽然开口打断喋喋不休的助理，「他、他呢？」助理顿时噤声了，有些无奈地看着阿云嘎苍白的面容，说道，「他送你过来就走了，急着赶去片场。」阿云嘎沉默着垂下眼，手指无意识地搓着被角。

今天一个人醒来的时候特别想你。

徐开骋接了一部新电影，法国的制片团队在中国拍片，想找一个中国的男演员合作，徐开骋接到导演邀约的时候也没多犹豫便答应了，接到参演人员的时名单时才看到理查的名字。和热情的加拿大人见面拥抱后，对方理所当然地问起阿云嘎，徐开骋说他最近忙于排练，理查失望地叹了一口气，说真不巧，想和他们俩一起吃顿饭，叙叙旧。徐开骋直到一天的拍摄结束还在想这件事，昨天阿云嘎在他眼前倒下的划面令徐开骋心有馀悸，他以为阿云嘎和他分手后过得很好，甚至故意在阿云嘎面前说违心的话激他。

徐开骋转了转手机，犹豫着不知道该如何开口，理查还不知道他俩已经分手了。徐开骋点开通讯录，从微信翻出被他拉黑的阿云嘎助理，打了一长串讯息，主旨就是让李恒给他阿云嘎的联系方式。李恒起先不情不愿的，态度挺差，直到徐开骋搬出揭露她刚当上阿云嘎助理的时候搞丢了阿云嘎宝贝的不行的绒毛兔子，李恒才勉强答应了。

徐开骋忐忑地等着阿云嘎回复他的交友邀请，剧本没看几行，忍不住瞥一眼手机，睡前还把手机放在床头。徐开骋沮丧地捶床，妈的，不管过去多少年，他对阿云嘎还是毫无原则。活该被耍得团团转。

「没有你的冬季」持续一周的排练告一段落，导演私下找阿云嘎和他讨论角色定位，两人谈到兴头上不顾时间流逝，结束时天色已经全暗了。阿云嘎套上黑色的套头毛衣，披上长长的羽绒服，他左等右等不见有人来接。阿云嘎只好自己走出大楼，坐上车，刚扣好安全带，身后传来熟悉的声音。

「嘎嘎。」

阿云嘎吓了一跳，他转身去看，徐开骋戴着口罩，双手横抱在胸前。阿云嘎被吓得说话都不利索，「你、你怎么在我车里？」徐开骋拉下口罩，薄唇紧抿着，三分愠怒七分无奈，他下车，打开车门，向阿云嘎俯身。阿云嘎的口鼻间充斥alpha的味道，他僵硬得一动不动，徐开骋解开他的安全带，说道，「坐到后面来。」

阿云嘎晕晕呼呼地被带到某个私人会所，进了包厢，阿云嘎被迎面抱得严严实实，「嘎嘎！」阿云嘎这才看清楚眼前的男人是谁，他开心地回抱了抱对方，「好久不见！你来中国怎么不和我说一声？」

理查爽朗地大笑，和阿云嘎解释，他没想到此行来中国拍戏合作的对象竟然是徐开骋，和他打听才知道阿云嘎最近的行程，借由徐开骋促成这顿饭局，反正和他俩见面都是一样的嘛。说完理查还促狭地挑眉，满眼写着「我还不了解你们吗？」阿云嘎闻言有些尴尬，他不由去寻徐开骋的目光，和alpha视线相交，徐开骋定定地回望，一脸理所当然。

老友多年不见，理查迫不及待地和阿云嘎分享他两年来在世界巡回的所见所闻，阿云嘎饶有兴致地听他分享，时不时应和几声，顺便和理查讨教他最近排练遇到的问题。阿云嘎有些不自在，徐开骋一直沉默着，只在理查问他近况的时候交代了几句，馀下时间一直在帮阿云嘎夹菜，让他不要顾着说话不吃饭。阿云嘎趁理查讲到一个段落歇口气喝茶的空档，忍不住开口阻止，「徐开骋你别给我夹菜了，吃不完。」

「吃不完也得吃，你看你瘦得。」

「你不要不讲理好不好？」

「……」徐开骋充耳不闻，阿云嘎的碗已经堆起小山一样高的菜，阿云嘎说不过徐开骋，只好气鼓鼓地夹了一个排骨往嘴里塞。

理查慢悠悠地喝茶，眉梢眼角带着笑意，笑盈盈地说道，「真好，你们还是老样子，一点也没变。」话音刚落，阿云嘎和徐开骋都愣住了，阿云嘎给自己心理建设一晚上的勇气和洩了气的皮球似地，消失无踪。

各怀心思的聚会草草结束，他们三人都不贪杯，只小酌了几杯红酒。理查神清气爽地掏出皮夹要请他俩一顿，不出意料，徐开骋老早就结帐了，还叫了一辆车送理查回剧组下榻的酒店。送走依依不舍的好友，阿云嘎慢慢走在夜晚的街道，双手插在羽绒服的口袋，他知道徐开骋就在他身后，阿云嘎不肯也不敢回头。他低头将脸埋进领子，觉得自己像只鸵鸟，又怂又傻。

Alpha的信息素慢慢接近，徐开骋从背后抱住阿云嘎，他轻嗅着omega淡淡的体香，眼眶发热。徐开骋收拢手臂，紧紧地抱着曾经从他怀里溜走的大兔子。「嘎嘎，再给我一次机会好吗？」

「求你了。」徐开骋的声音被沙粒磨过似地粗糙，贴着阿云嘎的耳朵，温热的气息激得omega浑身颤抖，阿云嘎复上徐开骋箍在他腰上的手，说不清该让徐开骋放开自己还是让他抱得再紧一些。

两年前是阿云嘎提的分手，那时候他们刚熬过最黑暗的时候，各自在事业上升期，徐开骋接到他人生中第一部担纲男主角的电影。阿云嘎每天日夜颠倒地排戏、拍广告、拍杂志……天天当空中飞人，两人见面一个月见面的次数五根手指数得出来。当徐开骋发现不对劲的时候已经来不及了。阿云嘎对他提了分手，一点馀地也不留，只说了句不想让徐开骋和他的关系影响事业。

徐开骋丢下他所有的工作天天到阿云嘎临时落脚的酒店蹲点，蹲到大堂经理都认识他了，还会主动告诉他阿云嘎今天几点下的楼。阿云嘎即使看到徐开骋也能视而不见，目不斜视地经过高大的alpha。徐开骋没想逼阿云嘎，他只想阿云嘎告诉他为甚么，他不相信阿云嘎说的理由。他们一起熬过数铜板度日的苦日子，有甚么风波是两个相爱的人无法面对的？

过了两周，徐开骋被经纪公司要胁再不回去工作就要按契约支付高额违约金，他才一步三回头地离开阿云嘎所在的酒店。手机、微信都被拉入黑名单，徐开骋曲线救国地全天候轰炸阿云嘎的助理，逼得李恒见着他像老鼠见着猫似地，拔腿就跑。

徐开骋新接的黄金档正剧，他演了一个受饥荒所苦的农民，导演要求所有演员减重，徐开骋轻轻松松就达标，他瘦了十斤不只，一米八七的高个子瘦得彷彿风吹就倒。徐开骋被导演讚了几次这年头像他这么敬业的年轻演员不多见了。徐开骋无奈，心里一块巨石压着，精神也高度紧绷，人自然就瘦了。

徐开骋拍完最后一个广告，他随意点开好友圈，看到他和阿云嘎共同的朋友发了一张在某综艺节目上的照片，阿云嘎一个人静静地坐在角落，像素模糊也能看到他紧蹙的眉眼。徐开骋看了看时间，「小林，今天是圣诞节？」

「老板……好冷啊。」徐开骋的经纪人在冷风中跺脚，他的老板站得笔直，还抹着发胶的头发被狂风吹得毫无形象，徐开骋走进酒店大厅，迎面一棵巨大的圣诞树，顶上挂着五芒星，温暖的室内放着大街小巷回盪的音乐。徐开骋回头让缩成一团的经纪人下班，他自己搭车回去就行。

阿云嘎穿着乳白色的兔绒睡衣，看着窗外的雪景，粉色的指尖轻触冰凉的玻璃，他叹了一口气。阿云嘎以前没过过圣诞节，这是洋人的节日，和他没什么关系。和徐开骋在一起之后，对方是个喜欢新鲜玩意的大男孩，又去美国交换过两年，alpha坚持把圣诞节过得像情人节。阿云嘎被他影响，每年一到圣诞节，他便开始期待徐开骋会准备甚么惊喜给他，假期是回上海还是回内蒙。

习惯太可怕，阿云嘎揉了揉眼睛，一阵疲惫猝不及防地将他淹没，阿云嘎不想这么早去睡，整个人窝在懒骨头沙发打盹。以至于门铃响了好久他才听见，阿云嘎光着脚跑去开门，是徐开骋。阿云嘎还有点迷糊，忘了他们已经分手近一个月了。他让徐开骋进门，自然地去勾alpha的手。「你怎么才回来？」

徐开骋目不转睛地看着阿云嘎，看到他凹陷的双颊和苍白的气色，徐开骋回握住阿云嘎软软的小手，将omega紧拥入怀，阿云嘎被他勒得清醒过来，他死命地挣扎，「放开、放开我……」徐开骋摇头，接下阿云嘎愤怒的拳头，骨节分明的大手搂着阿云嘎的后脑勺，他轻嗅着omega并不强烈的信息素，像戒断毒瘾不久的人，迫切地从对方身上汲取安慰的剂量。阿云嘎被alpha释放的信息素激得腿软，他和徐开骋不曾永久标记，但临时标记太多回，他对徐开骋的信息素太熟悉，阿云嘎喘着粗气，腿软得站不住。

「嘎嘎，不要分手好不好？我没答应你，我们不分手行吗？」徐开骋急切地问道，他亲吻着阿云嘎的鬓角，忍了一个月的情感濒临崩溃，他喃喃道，「我爱你，我爱你……」

「对不起，我……」阿云嘎几乎有一丝动摇，他闭上眼，随即狠下心，咬牙道，「你走，我不想再见你。」

徐开骋摇头，温柔而强势的alpha在爱人面前脆弱地像个孩子，声音已经哑得近乎撕裂，「给我一个理由，给我一个理由我就放你走。」

「……我不爱你了。」阿云嘎闭上眼，不去看徐开骋伤心欲绝的双眼。阿云嘎害怕他一睁眼，便会放弃先前所有努力，不顾一切地回到徐开骋身边。

阿云嘎几个月前和徐开骋的母亲见过一面。他到上海参加一个颁奖典礼，在上海待的最后一天，阿云嘎约了很久不见的朋友吃饭。离开餐厅前，阿云嘎在玄关等好友去洗手间回来，一位妆容精致的妇人忽然向他搭话，「你是阿云嘎吗？」

徐开骋的母亲和阿云嘎解释不是刻意堵他，刚好阿云嘎选的这家餐厅是徐氏集团旗下的产业，徐母和经理知会过一声，恰好她又在附近逛街，接到信息便过来看看他。阿云嘎还没绕明白，徐氏集团是他理解的那个意思吗？他不自在地喝了一口水，犹豫着开口，「我、我和徐开骋已经分手了。」

「我知道。」徐母干脆地回道，她笑咪咪地看着阿云嘎，仔仔细细地端详，「我只想认识你，嘎嘎。」

阿云嘎在那天说了很多话，包括他从没和任何人提过的事情。他看着和对方和徐开骋极为相似的眉眼，说他的故事，说他和徐开骋分手的原因。不是因为他对徐开骋说的不爱了，不是因为他当时被确诊罹患中度抑郁症。而是阿云嘎发现徐开骋和他在一起的时候不快乐。徐开骋以前很爱笑，经常笑出八颗白牙，尤其爱抱着他颠来倒去地大笑。慢慢地，徐开骋再也不笑了，除了拍戏还是拍戏，他看向阿云嘎的眼里充满爱意，但他不快乐。阿云嘎觉得自己知道为甚么，是因为他，和他在一起太累了。他们要躲开无孔不入的媒体，他们永远无法互相标记，他们不属于彼此。

阿云嘎的眼睛很红，他抿着嘴像个委屈的小孩，泪水在眼眶里打转，迟迟不落下。他吸吸鼻子，低头喝一口热牛奶，不说话了。徐母温柔地看着他，眼神和徐开骋如出一辙，她是个很好的倾听者，在阿云嘎艰难组织语言的时候从不打断。末了，美丽温柔的omega缓缓说道，「你这么诚实以对，我也只好说实话了。」「我今天来见你，是想看看开骋爱的人究竟有多好，值得他放弃那么多机会吗？」

「今天见到你，我才知道他有多傻。」阿云嘎闻言，不解地抬头。

「这么一个宝贝，就这么放走了。」徐母俏皮地对他眨眼。

「但是，」徐母握住阿云嘎紧张地交缠在一起的手，安抚他急着解释的情绪，「你也是个傻孩子。」

「这些话，你和开骋提过吗？」

「我生的孩子我了解，他认准的东西绝不会放手。他的人生是自己走出来的，我和他父亲没插过手。」

「你们太爱对方了，往往忘记自己才是最重要的。两年前你为了他离开，他为了你放弃国内的事业。到头来呢？你们都不快乐。」

徐母拍了拍阿云嘎的手，柔声说道，「找个时间聊聊吧，趁你们还年轻，一切都来得及。」

徐开骋感觉到一丝凉意，抬头看天空降下细雪，他恍惚想起这是A市入冬以来的第一场雪。阿云嘎坐在车里，也在看这场初雪，他的眼睛很亮，洒满星光。徐开骋忍不住勾起嘴角，拿着两杯热饮走过来，扣了扣车窗，阿云嘎疑惑地看他，徐开骋在车窗上哈气，慢悠悠地划了个爱心，阿云嘎看着他的动作，被徐开骋逗得笑出来，他感觉自己的心像融进热巧克力的棉化糖，软得几乎要化开。

徐开骋追人的方式挺笨的，六年前和现在没有本质上的区别。

阿云嘎六年前并未第一时间接受他的告白，徐开骋开始早中晚问候，当时阿云嘎在舞蹈教室赚外快，徐开骋拍戏再忙也要接送阿云嘎上下班。阿云嘎天天见着徐开骋，被舞蹈教室的学生追着问楼下的帅气alpha是不是他男朋友，阿云嘎都要烦死了。他吃着徐开骋给他买的小蛋糕，黏糊糊地抱怨，「哎呀你别来接我了，你拍戏的地方那么远，天天这样累不累啊？」

「不累。」徐开骋牵着阿云嘎手等公交车，他低头去看阿云嘎，对方自然地喂了他一口蛋糕，omega嘟哝着念叨他，「爱吃怎么不给自己也买一块。」

徐开骋不说话，心想，买两块怎么让你喂我？

「没有你的冬季」前前后后筹备了近两年，恰好是阿云嘎兢兢业业的演艺生涯中最刻骨铭心的两年，他没想到自己兜兜转转还是回到这个舞台。阿云嘎一遍一遍地排练走位、唱段、台词，直到舞台上的每一条横线的所在他都一清二楚。阿云嘎坐在舞台边上，晃着腿，大声背诵台词，沐浴在光之下。

首演那天，阿云嘎通知了徐开骋，告诉他已经帮他留好位子了，他只要人来就行。阿云嘎一登上台便是角色，他没去看台下的观众，大汗淋漓地唱完整场，谢幕时观众如雷的掌声持续不断。阿云嘎反复单独谢幕了三次，抱着一束束玫瑰，阿云嘎最后一鞠躬，大红的幕布缓缓落下。

休息室里堆满花束和礼物，阿云嘎顾不上卸妆，急切地点开手机，和徐开骋的对话停留在他开演前问徐开骋到了没的那条。阿云嘎焦虑地拨通徐开骋的电话，铃声在他背后响起，阿云嘎惊讶地回头，循着旋律去找，好不容易从一束以白色兔子堆满的花束中找到那只手机。阿云嘎滑掉萤幕上跳出来的通话显示，一个讯息框跳了出来，「My gaga」

阿云嘎看着手机上的讯息，一路跑到剧场外面，外头下着雪，阿云嘎还穿着戏服。他对着冻红的指尖哈气，四下寻找徐开骋的身影。手机还放着「Your eyes」，徐开骋教他的第一首歌。omega圆润的鼻头被冻得粉红，他跺跺脚，眼眶发热，「笨蛋，你到底在哪？」

阿云嘎看着手机不断跳出的讯息，是他们一路走过来的故事，阿云嘎从来不知道徐开骋会一一记下这些琐碎的事情。泪水模糊了视线，阿云嘎看不清下面写了甚么，「冷不冷啊？」

徐开骋敞开外套裹住他，无奈地抱紧阿云嘎，温暖他冻得冰凉的手臂，「谁让你出来了？在里面乖乖等我就好，我去找你。」

阿云嘎扔掉手机，回身紧抱住徐开骋，哭着骂他，「冷死了！你怎么现在才出来？」徐开骋擦掉他的眼泪，「被粉丝缠住了，谁知道你这么笨啊，穿这么少就跑出来了，小猪。」

阿云嘎哭得打嗝，眼睛都肿了，他抱紧徐开骋的脖子，眼泪鼻涕都抹到他的领子上。「傻、傻逼，我给你留了最好的位置呢……」

「嘎嘎，宝贝……」徐开骋低头看着阿云嘎，捧着阿云嘎的脸，声音温柔得不像话，「圣诞快乐。」

我爱你。

阿云嘎闭上眼睛，仰头与徐开骋接吻，漫天飞来的雪花在他们身上飘落，两人的嘴唇冰凉，咸涩的泪水却滚烫。阿云嘎紧抓着ALPHA的肩膀，踮起脚尖，勾着徐开骋的脖子，喃喃道，「圣诞快乐。」

我也爱你。


End file.
